


Helpless

by littlemonsteast



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aaron is Alexander's friend, Aaron is there to comfort Alex, Alex tries to avoid him, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son, How Do I Tag, John dates somebody else behind Alexander's back, John is a hoe, John settles on Peggy though, John was Alexander's first boyfriend and heartbreak, Laf is Alexander's brother, Lafayette and Hercules shun John, Multi, Other, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, The adoption cliche, Thomas comes to the rescue, Thomas is Alexander's friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonsteast/pseuds/littlemonsteast
Summary: All French will be in bold





	1. Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton are twelfth cousins twice removed

Staring at the Delta airport, he gives a soft grunt of annoyance. Just waiting for screaming babies, dress coded children, kids kicking his chair.. ugh.

His bag didn't take long to check nor did it take long for him to get through security. Thirty seconds of his life wasted and he's running towards his flight. Apologizing to the people he runs into. Gently patting the outside of the large machinery, he makes his way towards the outer seat of row 5. Glad to be near the exit of the plane, he didn't need to deal with more than he is given.

Except the fact that he was right about the screaming babies.

As usual, being told to turn his phone  to airplane mode was essential. Scrolling through his playlist, he cringes. Staring at all the heavy metal, hard rock, MCR, P!ATD.. what was he on to download all of these? Acid??

Just when everything calmed, somebody with a cat comes on board, great, best part about it? It crawled out it's case when the owner was a asleep half way through the ride to lie on my lap. "Guess it's just me and you.." A glance at the tag. "Elliot." Petting his head, the cat purrs, a soft smile resting on Alexander's lips while he sighs softly. Lying back while he stares at the screen, feeling Elliot's sharp ass claws dig into his skin while he climbs up besides his head. Leaning against the cat, he eventually falls asleep, P!ATD playing in the background.

Waking at the sound of "DEATH OF A BACHELOR" screaming in his ears, he finds the owner trying to say he was trying to steal Elliot to a flight attendant. Getting up, he tiredly yawns. Walking by, it wasn't long when said cat jumped away from the owner and followed him. That's where he was yelled at and accused of having catnip on him. Confused, Alex only lifts Elliot. "I can take him off your hands... he seems to not like the conditions you are caring him in and likes me." He tries to compromise before the owner sighs. "I was gonna give him away anyways.. yeah, whatever kid, give me money for a cold one than I'll leave." There goes the last of his dollars.

Letting the cat chill on his shoulder, Alex's lashes bat when his usually upbeat bubbly social worker runs towards him. Pointing at the cat furiously. "WHERE did you get this.. this, thing!" He shrugs. "He likes me, my new pet, problem?" Veronica, the furious social worker groans in annoyance, the blue fabric of her coat's shoulders slump as her pale face drooping, her black hair seeming to have some more grey hairs. "Alex... I love you, listen, but, why?" He shrugs. "Because, I can. I like him." Gently stroking his spotted head. HIs black fur with white spots, in fact, he had white spots of fur that made him look like he had some freckles much like himself. His eyes a hazel-like colour such as his.

"Yeah, sure, come on. The Washington's have been waiting for you!" She smiles. "I really hope I don't see you anymore, this is your perfect home Lex." Her stupidly red lips kissed his tanned forehead. Damn him for being 5 ft. He shrugs. "Sure, whatever." Resisting to roll his eyes while he follows. "Not like I've heard that over a dozen times.." He mutters beneath his breath.

He was confused why the cat was still on his shoulder, confused why he even follows him. Either way, he found some comfort, his anxiety seemed to cool down a bit with this cat's help. Hah, service cats.

Walking out the rather quiet airport, his ear ring slightly at the bustling of cars outside, a contrast to the inside. All there was were busy people trying to get places.

After like, eight-two years they finally make their way toward her blue Chevy, he purrs at the familiar feeling of it against his hands. "Lets go."


	2. Alexander Hamilton is Partial Royalty

He wasn't expecting to be nearly suffocated by, what was the cats name again...?

Oh right, Elliot. Elliot Hamilton, his new service cat that he can bring around once he gets certified. But, that won't take long, he seems obedient enough.

Facing out of the tinted windows, he watches the rippling water along side the road, taking in all of the green details of the forest. His ears perk when he finally hears his names. "-lex! You've been staring out that window for te past hour! We're here ya loser." Alexander rolls his eyes plainly

Carrying Elliot in his arms, he gets up and out of the much warmer car. Just a simple breeze sent him shivering. Veronica's clattering heels start moving, Alex runs close behind as they run to seek warmth. "God damn, we go from hot Cali to cold as Canada Virginia!" Veronica squeals as she knocks on the door. Alex gently wraps Elliot around his neck like a scarf. His hands move to rub his arms for a bit of warmth. He felt like he could be a popsicle by this point, then again, he wasn't as cold as Veronica, he did have warm blood after all... _really_ warm. Next thing he knows Veronica is clinging to him for warmth.

A tall and slightly chunky, or what kids call "thick" these days, answers. He dark skin slightly stained with Vitiligo on her hands. Nowhere else besides on spot upon her nose bridge. Her large almond eyes stare down at them, her curly hair tied, back into a messy bun. Currently wearing multi-coloured yoga pants, a plain black shirt, and a white apron with some powdery stains on it. She must have been in the middle of baking. Her shocked expression turns into a massive grin. "Come in! Come in! You must be cold!" Stepping aside, Veronica steps in first, Alex takes a moment to take Elliot off his neck.

"May I set him inside?" She grins. "Of course darling!" Setting him down, he sighs. Watching Elliot take everything in before running off, possibly to find a warm place to rest. Making his way in himself, he makes a move to take off his shoes to only have the taller lady shake her head. "It's fine, we don't really take our shoes off on the first floor because it's wood." He furrows his brows. "Oh.. okay??" Taking his shoes off anyways as she sighs. "Such proper manners..." He huffs. "Yeah, thank my last parents." He thought.

Veronica chuckles softly as she was offered a glass of coffee by the tall lady. "A-Alex! This is Martha Washington, your mother. Your brother and father will be here in a bit, I'll stay here until they do arrive doll-face." She kisses Alexander's cheeks. "Promise me this is the last time I'll see you." He stares at her. "We won't know until two weeks from now." She nods. Sitting down at the table, she starts speaking with this "Martha" woman. Just as he sits on the couch he hears a loud gasp. "THE POOR BOY DOESN'T HAVE ANY OTHER CLOTHES!?" He winces at the sound. Calming once Elliot lied in his lap. Alexander continued to zone out from there. Lying down, he plays with Elliot's white paws. Checking his birth date to only see he was half a year old.

Coaxing into relaxation, Elliot purr against his face much to his amusement. Chuckling softly, he closes his eyes and falls asleep after Elliot takes the chance to  lie on his face, leaving his mouth uncovered.

 

^v^v^

 

His ears twitch as he hears whispering and voice around him. Continuing to pretend he was asleep he hears a soft French laced voice. "-he's so cute~" A chuckle follows. "Lafayette, go sit with your mother, I'll wake Alexander." A deeper voice, sound stern and slightly cold yet.. caring??

A large hand grasp his shoulder and shakes him. That's when he hears Elliot hiss as the hand retreats. Stirring slightly, he reaches up and pats his face, remembering Elliot was there. He gives a muffle response for him to get off. Elliot does so, much to his liking as he sits up tiredly. Rubbing his hazel eyes, he stares at the tall man. His skin a carmel-pale brown colour, like Martha's but a shade darker. His dark brown-nearly black eyes stare down at not him but Elliot whom glared straight at him. Carrying Elliot in his arm, he gets up and collapses against Veronica. "Who are these gentlemen?" He yawns. Playing with Elliot's face, he eyes the male that the French voice came from. His skin two shades lighter than Martha's. He had a clean shaved look, his hair tied back into a messy bun much like Martha's. Elliot wriggles before lying on Alexander's face again as he huffed.

"They're your dad and brother." Veronica states. Gently shoving him off. He turns towards her with Elliot still attached to his face. "Cool, I'm going back tot sleep." Taking Elliot off his face as he lies back down on the couch tiredly. His ears picking up about Veronica explaining his horrible sleeping habits.. they're not that bad.


	3. Alexander Helped a College Professor Escape by Speaking About the British to Distract Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All French will be in bold

Veronica gives Alexander one last kiss on the cheek. "If you need anything, just call Lex!" He shrugs as Elliot hopes onto her shoulder momentarily before jumping back onto the ground to voyage the house.

Alex waves. "Bye nerd." She scoffs. Her blue shoulders raising dramatically while she clutches her chest. "EXCUSE ME!" They laugh for a bit before Alexander closes the door. Quickly moving towards the farthest window to watch her leave. He thinks for a bit before huffing. "She's going 10 whole miles ahead of the 30 miles per hour limit. Bet she'll get a ticket in a couple sec-" He checks his phone and scoffs. "Knew it." Making his way to find Elliot, he hums. "So... names?" Leaning against a wall. Usually they would be the first to speak to him about anything but, he was tired of the same routine every damn house he goes to. Crossing his ankles, he stares at them silently. The bulky, muscular man raises a brow in interest.

"Well, I am George Washington, our other adopted son... just call him Gilbert (gill-burt) or Lafayette." The Lafayette guy scoffs. "It's _Gilbert_ (Zjill-ber)!" Alex hums. "Alrighty, I bet now is the part where you guys use me as the house maid to clean the kitchen, dishes, bathroom, floor, tell me already. I know I'll be gone in two weeks anyways." That's what caught them off guard as Alex obediently gets off the wall. Standing with straight posture, eyes lingering to the side.

He flinches when he feels hands on his shoulders. "Honey, we won't do that.." He's pulled into those long and strong arms that Martha own. He stays still, feeling anxious again, he gently pushes her off and smiles shyly. "Which room am I staying in?" Lafayette pipes up. "I know where! Come on Alexander!" Gripping Alexander's hand before pulling him along. Alexander did his best to calm his beating heart. Noting that Elliot was following close behind with a bird in his mouth.

When the hell did he go outside!?

 

^v^v^

 

" **If you need anything, just tell me!** " Alexander was pleased to know that the Frenchie was also fluent in French. He wasn't completely sure since, who knows how long he lived with them and how much he knew at that. " **I'm a Carribean boy... it's nice to know there is somebody else that is fluent.** " From that, point that had a common connection as Lafayette pulled him close. Alex smiles against the taller boy's chest. " **I thought I would be the only French speaker in this darned place! How old are you?** " Alex shrugs. " **16** " He hears the tall boy whine before pulling back. " **I'm two years older than you, I'm in Junior though so, we'll go to the same school for two years before I leave you there for College. You'll love my friends for those two years we have though! It's sad we're not in your grade though...** " Alexander nods as Lafayette continues to stammer about how sad he'll be. Alex purrs softly before hugging him tightly.

"I'm going to bed Gilbert." Lafayette simply nods before letting go to exit the room. "Night my new brother!" He closes the door behind him quietly. Alex sits when he heard Elliot's meows for attention. Looking down, he watches Elliot place the bird at his feet. Alex chuckle  softly, picking it up. "Thank you." As Elliot purrs against his leg, he gets up and makes his way back downstairs. Humming softly, he finds George. "Do you have an exacto knife, a hose, and some foam?" Cradling the bird in his hands gently. George raises a brow. "Yeah... why?" Alex shrugs. "Elliot gave me a gift and I don't want it to look dead forever." George nods. Getting up to hand him the exacto knife and some foam. Alexander makes his way outside and quickly takes a seat on the porch where he gently skins the bird. Leaving the wings untouched, he carves the foam to the exact same muscle feature so it seemed alive. Moving the find a hose, he gently starts cleaning out the skinned body before returning to stuff the foam in. Humming, he throws the carcass into the woods. Waiting for the shuffling before walking inside. He takes the foams out and washes his hand and the blade. Searching around in the cabinets before taking some beads, thread and needle, paint, and some wire. Sliding the wire in the wings, he was startled by George's voice.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Alex looks up at him.

"With my dad.. before he left me and ma." He turns back to continue wiring the wings. "Not the right kind of stuff but, it'll do." He starts to paint the beads after searching up pictures of birds and zooming in on their eyes. Sticking those into the foam, he searches around and even finds a glue gun, gluing the eyes in, he positions them correctly before they dry. Finally placing wires in the legs so it can stand he stuffs and does a hidden stitch. Fixing the feather, he adjusted it to his needs until I stood.

Picking Elliot up to show it to him.

After cleaning everything up, he throws away the foam from the porch, cleaning the blood off it before heading inside to put everything away. Quickly fleeing to his room soon after with the taxidermy and Elliot.

He could just feel how impressed his new parents were.

It's nothing special, just boredom taking over.


	4. Thomas Jefferson Wrote an Entire Love Letter With His Non-Dominant Hand

He wakes up to be greeted by meows of attention above him. He finds Elliot sitting a his mouth accumulated with feathers. Alex chuckles. Sitting up, he takes the feathers and set them aside upon a night stand. Getting up to sort them by size and colour. "These are pretty." Ready to leave the room he was surprised to see several bags of clothes at the foot of his bed. Opening the bags he felt overwhelmed by the sudden mass of clothes. He has never seen this much clothing in one room before.. his own by that fact.

It wasn't long before he settled with a Grey shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans that went up to his thing belly, black socks and black vans. He felt comfortable for once. No baggy clothes that he has to pull up anymore. Quickly making his way downstairs, he hums softly to a small broadway tune he remembered hearing before. He managed to learn the lyrics before he long forgot the name. What was it... Micheal in the Bathroom?

"Alex! Good to see you here kiddo!" George exclaims, he jumps and stops humming, yelping upon the sudden hand upon his back. That's where he noticed he was reaching for the door, quickly turning on his heal, he waves at George. "Right.. food.. gotcha." Following George back towards the kitchen. He was even more overwhelmed by the aroma that punched him in the face. He must have been drooling to have Martha use a napkin on his face. Sitting down as quickly as he realized he had a grip on the door, he stares all the food. 

His hands jerk to grab basically everything presented before he stops himself. "Right uh.. tell me when you guys are done eating. I uh. I like to eat by myself." Ready to bolt for his room when Martha stops him. "Nuh-uh honey, we eat together." He nods. He hesitates before he notes that he was definitely taking a lot more than the others. How can he not? It's been days.

He doesn't wait, zoning out while he quickly starts scarfing everything down. God, when was the last time he ate? Wait.. was it days ago? Was it last night? Oh gee- He couldn't remember he was just too hungry. Licking off the last of it, he runs to the kitchen to clean it before washing off his face. "I'm going outside- ELLIOT!" He calls form the door as Elliot came bolting down the stairs besides him. Opening the door, he lets the small cat out first before closing the door behind him. "I should change your name.. oh well, we'll think of something." He chuckles as Elliot walks right besides him along the sidewalk. "You're like a dog." That's where Elliot barks to his amusement.

"What has your past owner been teaching you..."

 

^v^v^

 

He tumbles onto the floor, covered in water and panting tiredly while Elliot shuts the door. Lying on top of him with own moist fur.

Lafayette peers over from the couch. "Papa! Alex is back!" George comes walking out and clicks his tongue out at Alex. "It's not even raining..." The soaked boy sits up with a laugh. "Me and Elliot found the woods and this little guy lead me in until some other guys dog tackled me into the water so we both were soaked and then Elliot tackled the guy into the water so now two animals and two people are soaked by this point! We laughed then got out, apologized than ran off in different directions! New York is so weird.." He grins anyways. Pulling Elliot's soaked body to his heaving chest. "I love it here!"

When Martha came back, she didn't question it, only ordered Alex and Elliot to wash up before she starts cleaning up the watery mess. Walking back out in a blue shirt and sweats, he is followed by a fluffy Elliot. "Hair dryers are not meant for cats." He chuckles while Elliot sit down to tame his fur.

Alex sits at the table and starts talking about his story in a more detailed format. Grinning at the end.

"I find it a lot more fun out here knowing that coincidences like that happens! In my other homes we lived in a quiet neighborhood where everyone was either old or just lazy." Stroking Elliot's head.

"So uh.. we enrolled you in Lafayette's school, you'll be starting tomorrow. Just.. do you need Elliot with you?" Alex thinks for a bit before nodding. "Of course. He will probably wreck your house. Besides, he calms my nerves." He smiles up at George. "Thank you for asking." Taking Elliot with him upstairs. God, when was the last time he took a liking to a house this fast?

Answer to that: Never.


	5. Thomas Jefferson Broke his Wrist Hopping a Fence to Escape Some Dogs

Alexander felt whiskers gazing his face. Looking up to see Elliot with more feathers in his mouth. Getting up, he sorts them on the night stand before taking him downstairs. George hands him a piece of paper that says Eliot was his special needs companion for social support as well as a vest and hip leash. Attaching it to himself and Elliot, he starts walking, grabbing a backpack from Martha before looking up at Lafayette. " **I'll show you around.** " He nods.

Making his way out, Lafayette hums softly whilst Alexander sings softly. Knowing the tune Lafayette was singing which so happened to be the Le Fetine form Ratatouille. Watched it with his mother back when he was so small, happy, and innocent. God, he misses her..

Lafayette was tugging at his hand, he must have slowed down to have the tall French man drag him along towards the bus stop. Standing stiffly besides him, while he ranted about how stupid his friend can be before speaking about how sweet they are. "-so, what do you think about them?" Alex only nods his head approvingly. That rowdies him up. Finally the bus arrived as Lafayette moves to sit in the back. Meanwhile he's being stared down like an old moose in the eyes of a pack of wolves. He turns to greet the bus driver before sitting down. Noting that she seemed surprised, must have never been noticed before... what a sad thing.

Sitting down, he was surprised at how soft the seats were. Then again, everyone was either in the middle or back.

Staring out the window, he quickly gets bored before taking off his headphones, shifting in the aisle to be seen from the bus driver's peripheral vision. She was a rather thin Caucasian lady, red hair, some freckles but, not as much as him but- who is he to judge anyways? Long, slender fingers, green eyes, and her nails painted a gold color like the specks in her eyes. Shame she had to wear such an ugly jacket over her get-up. "What's your name?" He calls as she turns slightly before looking back at the road with a smile.

"Hannah Baker." He nods, grinning at her. "Alexander Hamilton! I'm new to this school." She nods in return. "I've noticed, usually nobody notices me. Thank you." Alex only laughs. "It's fine! They should though. You sound kind and you look very beautiful." She blushed slightly. "Why thank you!" Alexander continued having a conversation with her all the way to school as she wipes the tears form her eyes with a giggle. "See you later Alex!" Alex waves as he stand up. "See you later Hannah!" Boarding off the buss, he was bombarded by Lafayette and couple others about what he just did.

Oh boy.

 

^v^v^

 

Lafayette shows him  the last of the classes. "And now we go to second period!" Just as the bell rings, he's dragging poor Alexander along. Whom complained about the tight grip he had. Honestly, come on Laf. He's a twig.

His eyes sauntered over the mass of people. Unlike the orphanage, all of them looked so much bigger and much more meaty than him. He felt intimidated.

Making his way to sit as close to Lafayatte as humanly possible, he raises Elliot into his lap. Gently massaging his paws with a small smile. "Bet it hurt walking around a lot..." Elliot on mewls while Alex reaches in his backpack to give him a treat, ironically shaped like a fish. Who saw that coming.

Rolling his eyes, he feeds it to Elliot before petting his head. "I suppose I could call you Junior.. or King. But, Elliot will do since you seem to respond to that more." That got a meow from him. He manages to ignore everyone till King hisses at a freckled hand. Dark as caramel.

He turns his head and it's Lafayette's cute friend. His beautiful brown hair pulled back into a bun much like Lafayette's. But, less dense aka no kinky curls.

"Hey there! You must be Alex! Lafayette told us about you and your.. cat." Elliot hisses. Alexander lifts Elliot up onto his shoulders. "Yeah, well.. his name is Elliot. Only got him two days ago hours before I moved in..." That got a gasp since they seemed to be attached as if they've been with each other since birth. Alex pets Elliot's head as the small feline purred against his hand, moving somewhere else on him when other's tried to touch his soft fur. Hissing and threatening to claw their eyes out when they just barely graze him. Alexander giggles softly.

"How weird."


	6. Thomas Had A Headache for 2 Days After he Became Awkward in Front of a Girl he Liked

Alexander's gaze suddenly found himself on somebody else that looked like Lafayette but, his hair was down.

He had dropped everything and he had a dog on a hip leash too- "Your the guy from the pond!" Alexander and the other man called out as he stood up. They start laughing as Alex makes his way over and quickly starts a conversation. They both kneel down to play with the other's pet before hugging each other. "I didn't think you would go to this school!" Alex chuckles. Ignoring how the class had become quiet.

The taller male grins. "I didn't either but, sadly you are~ Aw, the pipsqueak is in my school and totally owes me a new shirt since there is pond water in mines! You're lucky everything else was waterproof." Alexander scoffs. "Yeah, well you owe me an entire outfit." They both continue talking, making there way towards a desk near each other as they did. Alexander felt genuinely happy, he was uncomfortable with how the others suddenly said their hellos. Though.. John was a total steal.

"So, anybody the midget likes yet~" The taller male teases as he leans in. Alex blushes as he leans away. "Oh, please. I can't see over the tree in front of me." He smirks as the tall "tree" leans away with a gasp. Mocking his shock by clasping his heart. "Ouch." Alex flips his hair sassily just as the teacher walks in. He notes a rather large dog was now on his lap, a small feline on his head. Alexander grins before hugging the soft boy. Class was boring, nothing fun was happening.

As class ends, Alexander has a sudden realization. Grabbing the tall male's shirt, the taller male stops and turns around. "What's your name anyways?" The tall man smiles. "Thomas Jefferson, you are?" Alex grins. "Alexander Hamilton." They quickly share schedules and the shock of their lives seem to so happen have all nine periods with Thomas.

 

^v^v^

 

Finally, the class he was looking forward to was debate. Thomas seemed just as excited.. even John, that beautiful freckled man was.

He ends up droning away from Thomas to speak with John. He was cool and all but, John just catches his eye more. He's a beautiful man. Hell, he even stuttered a few times. Sad part is that Elliot dislikes him. "Hey Lex." That earns a blush, a chuckle from John too. "How has school been treating you so far?" Alex hums, pulling Elliot closer. "Well, I met Thomas and you guys. Otherwise it's too boring." He hums. John chuckles. Straightening his posture while he speaks. "Oh really? How did you guys even meet? You guys seemed enthusiastic to see him as if you guys have known each other for a long time." Alexander thinks about it for a bit before he makes a realization. "Well... I do believe I met him when I was like.. ten? Because, I have been in the foster care since I was five... It was the second time I've been to Virginia I was down in Charlottesville.. I believe he was visiting that area at the time. But, we were only excited to see each other because we just so happened to be in the woods at the same time without leashes for our pets. His dog tackled me into the water, he was laughing than Elliot tackled him in the water so all four of us got wet. We got out and apologized, laughed a bit before running off."

John nods, he ended up leaning in till his head is on Alexander's shoulder. Alex smiles while he places his head on top of his. "That must have been fun." John speaks quietly. Alexander chuckles. "The most in my life." John moves his head away and kisses Alexander's cheek. Causing the smaller male to go entirely red. Turning his head to stare at John with a gulp. John only grins. "What? Embarrassed?" He leans in to wrap an arm around Alexander's shoulder. Alex was going to lean in but, Elliot had to cock-block him by hissing, digging his claws into John's hand whom retaliated by pulling away swiftly. Muttering something under his breath. "I uh.. sorry." Picking up  Elliot, he swiftly leaves the class with a bathroom pass.

Muttering under his breath before sighing when he enters the male's bathroom. "What am I going to do Elli? That boy is killing me..." Elliot meows as if he was scolding Alex whom huffs. "I am not an idiot." Elliot hisses. "Am not!" And it ended up being a littler argument between him and Elliot before he settles on hugging the feline. "I love you and your furry freckles." Petting his head. He walks back with the pass after calming down. Putting the pass back, he must have been gone for a while since the teacher glares at him. He walks over and swiftly apologizes. He doesn't buy it. "You are to stay here in class and tell me why you have been gone for so long in essay form, you may not leave till you're finished." Alexander thinks a bit before nodding, according to the clock he had ten minutes. "Yeah, sure. May I have three sheets of paper and a pen?" Once they were handed he swiftly goes to the back to be isolated.

Easily zoning out while he writes swiftly. He has a pause for a good three minutes to read it all over again before writing the rest. Just before the bell rang, he ended up using front and back of all three pages. Placing it down on his desk with the pen before walking out. The gears in his brain finally working again made him walk much faster and just feel much better about himself.

Somehow, Alex even managed to stand in the group with "The Revolutionary Set" or so they're called. Lafayette being there just made him feel much better so he didn't have to introduce himself.


	7. Thomas Jefferson had a Ram he Called "The Abominable Animal"

Alexander decided not to eat, instead settling to do his homework. Just as he was finishing his essay Elliot had decided upon being a house cat now and then. By lying on his work... "Elliot!" Alex whines as he tries to push the cat off to only have said cat latch onto his (unsurprisingly) dominant hand. Leaving him with his right hand... frowning, he tries to get Elliot off of his hand to no avail. Ending in having to draft his homework for the day. Pulling his backpack to his head, he continues to whine and complain while Elliot gets up, biting his long sleeve to drag him toward the lunch line.

After getting his lunch, he sits down with the set. Eating slowly whilst Elliot continues to both him. "Damn cats..."

That caused a laugh from the group that mocked about how a cat had to mother him into eating. It made him embarrassed and he didn't eat for the rest lunch.

 

^v^v^

 

"No Thomas, I don't want to switch pets." Thomas whines as he holds up the spotted Labrador. Must have been a mix. "But, your mixed Cat is so much better... he even makes you eat when you don't want to!" Thomas complains. Alex shrugs. "Yeah, well at least your dog doesn't embarrass you." He sighs. Rubbing his neck while they talked about their service pets on the way to gym. Entering the lock room to change, he notes that they both unleashed the animals once they headed outside. "You still let him run wherever?" Alex questions. Thomas nods. "Of course, wouldn't want him feeling stressed."

Alexander ends up standing by Thomas while they watched the duo chase each other around. Ending in them tackling the other and wrestling for a bit before running again. THis caused Thomas to shove Alex and turn shoved him back until they were chasing each other while they did laps. Challenging one another to see who could finish first, of course they end up tying, lying on the grass, panting.

The animals circling them before lying down, panting along with their human companions.

Of course all four get scolded and are told to sit out until they have energy again, which is fine by Alex. By all means.

"Your fast for a midget." This causes Elliot to hiss at him as a warning. The Lab barks back at Elliot. "Yeah.. didn't know the tree was so slow though." That gets the Lab growling at him as Elliot meows lowly at the Lab. Alexander is amused at the animals total understanding. "Yeah, well talk more shit and we're gonna get killed by them." Raising his hazel eyes, he notes Thomas scooting away out of intimidation. That gets a giggle out from Alex. "It's fine."

Moving toward the Lab, he gently pets the large dogs head. "What's his name?" Thomas shrugs. "I call him Cliff, my family calls him by his actual name which is Alex..." Alex blushes softly  and pulls the dog close. "Alex.. huh?" Raising his brows towards Thomas. Thomas shakes his head. "Only because I got him a week before I met you again means nothing-" He goes quiet for a bit. Alex awes and holds his chest. "How cute~ You remember me from our childhood!" Thomas screams as Alex teases him. "Aw~ Does THommy have a crush on little Lex!" Thomas shoves Alex away, whom dramatically lies back against him.

"Oh Thomas~ How art thou cometh to me when my timeth is dark.. Has thee thought of me when I was light years away?" Thomas manages to get up and starts playing soccer with the class while Alex stays on the ground with the two animals.

"He is so into me." He jokes. Cliff barks in agreement whilst Elliot makes a scoff.

 

^v^v^

 

The pages turn as Thomas shows Alex childhood photos of them platonically kissing each others cheek. Alex screams and tries to take them while they run in the hallways. Ignoring all teachers and students that they bump or run by. It stops when they got into science, Benjamin was staring at them peculiarly. Alexander was tackled by an unleashed Cliff as they slide into class. Thomas laughed until Elliot tackled him, leading his little photo book of them to slide towards Mr Franklin's feet. That causes them both to scream and try to tell Franklin to stop, getting up to snatch it back but.. they're too late.

Alexander's face goes flush as Thomas smacks his head on a wall while Franklin flips through the book. "Adorable children, insufferable men." Handing the book to Alex. Alex sighs as he pulls it close to his chest. "I-I'm so sorry.." Picking up Elliot, he swiftly makes his way towards a seat in the back. Ignoring everyone's staring while Thomas walks over, sitting besides Alexander, whom was scrolling through the book.

"Never thought you keep them." Thomas slowly rubs his neck. "Yeah..." Alexander chuckles the more he looks at them before returning the book. "It's odd to know that you still think about me after what.. six years now?" He hums. Alex was tempted to hug the taller man. But that'll wait until later.

"Well, we do have to talk about everything that has happened during our separation 'xander." Thomas speaks up as they were packing up after class finished. Clipping their pets to themselves. Alex nods simply, looking back up at Thomas. "We do." He couldn't help but notice the way John has been staring at them the whole time.


	8. Thomas Jefferson Broke his Wrist Trying to Impress a Married French Lady by Hopping a Fence

Finally the day comes to an end for Alexander's stay, so far everything felt.. amazing. Especially since he got to see his once best friend, possibly still is, is still in Virginia, thinking about him as he has for him.

A beautiful exchange.

Thomas is laughing, Cliff barking happily while Elliot rest upon Cliff's back. Speaking of random things helped Alexander's nerves ease. Even having a tiny debate over the stupidest things helped.

That's when he heard a loud thunder far away scaring the animals and Alexander. Thomas gives a yelp of surprise when they were suddenly pulled together when the lab and cat ran around till they were just tangled. The smaller man laughs softly, leaning his head against Thomas. Thomas chuckles, reaching down to unbuckle their leashes, helping the smaller boy take the leashes off. Pausing when their faces were just an inch apart. "People must have been staring by now." Alex thought.

Just to entertain, he pecks Thomas's nose before stepping away, reattaching the leash to his hip, Thomas does the same and the two men stand there for a bit laughing before continuing their walk.

Alex swore he heard somebody say "GOD DAMMIT" in the background.

 

^v^v^

 

Stopping at a dog park, Alex frowns. "Thomas, why are we here? Elliot can't go in!" Thomas simply shrugs, unleashing the two animals by the collar. "We'll see what happens." Watching them run off, Thomas guides Alexander towards a gazebo to sit under. Noting two other men were there, one with his head shaved, skin a few shades darker than Thomas's and beautiful brown eyes were peering back. Another, dark skinned, hair neatly pulled into a squared afro look. He seemed to be tall, sitting or not.

"James! Aaron! Hope you guys didn't wait too long, I brought that "imaginary" friend of mines." Alex waves, sitting down across from Thomas's, besides whom he assumed was Aaron. The man was silent and blatantly accepted Alexander much to his relief, James on the other hand... "So you're the brat my friend here consistently talks about-" Alexander zones out when he notes Elliot up in a tree getting barked at by dogs. "Thomas! I told you Elliot is not suppose to be here!" Hopping over the table as he ran over to the tree. He opens his arms as Elliot jumps into them.

Sighing, he pulls him close before kneeling down to the dogs that had silenced themselves upon his arrival. "Be nice to him! He's most likely younger than you." Scolding the dogs, he places Elliot down, staying until they started treating him as equal before running to play tag with the feline. Making his way back towards the table, he smacks Thomas on the head. Earning a pained yelp in return. "You know... you're such an idiot some times?" Sitting back down besides Aaron.

James chuckled. "Well then... didn't know you guys knew each other that well. Thomas never lets anybody hit him unless they're his best friend." Pointing towards himself. Aaron shrugs, it made Alexander feels bad that he was left out. "Well... why isn't Aaron a best friend? He's pretty cool." Leaning against said male before melting against him. "And _really_   warm." Chuckling softly.

It was rather tamed compared the revolutionary set. Yet, there are down sides about this group too. They often fall silent suddenly and it made Alexander uncomfortable while the Rev continuously made noise, the most silence being a good second before more was made. His head almost smacks on the table when Cliff tackles him. Letting out a laugh that breaks the silence. He turns to hug the dog, seeing Elliot run up to purr against his head as well. He scoffs when Cliff barks. Leaning in to whisper in his ear. "I'll play tag if you do a backflip." Letting go as he watches Cliff attempts in the grass. Turning away from them, he continues watching in amusement.

"What? Are you some animal mind reader?" James speak up. Alexander only shrugs in compilation upon what to say for his well being. "I suppose..." He groans because he was feeling salty when Cliff landed. "Fine." Beginning to count to ten, he watches the duo start to run before he gets up to chase them. Having to stop and explain to people why he was chasing them simply because they grabbed onto him so sharply.

Finally it ended with him getting tackled into a little pond in the center. He laughs while he gets out to shake off as much water as he could with them. "Y'all are it.." Sprinting away, he screams when Elliot starts trying to bite at his heels. Somehow, he end up completely jumping over the tables without touching them. Elliot running beneath whilst Cliff jumps up to the seat before going over. Eventually they end up slowing down under the gazebo. The game turning into mini game by this point. At least until Alexander finally collapses on the ground with the feline on his face, canine on his stomach.

He can just hear the trios laughter while he sweats his balls off.

"What are you, Alexander?" That must have been Aaron, he had an adorable snort. Pulling the animals off of him, he sits up with a cough. "Yo, Tom, I'm soaked.. can uh.. can you take me home? I forgot the directions..." Thomas scoffs. "You're so lucky I'm friends with Lafayette."


	9. James Monroe declined the chance to be the first Treasury of Secratary and gave it to Alexander

Standing in the doorway, he grins at George and Martha. They click their tongues while Thomas waves.

"Okay, so this time I went to the dog park with Thomas and played tag with these two weirdos and we got in the water." Kneeling down to hug both of the animals. He stares up at them. "I don't do it on purpose. Promise." Gesturing for Thomas to sit down somewhere while he leaves to take a shower.

 

^v^v^

 

Alexander screams as Hercules gives him the worst noogie he has ever received in his life. Thomas and Lafayette were basically twins as they start laughing their asses off. John on the other hand... he saves Alexander from the noogie by attacking Hercules with one.

Alexander stands, placing a hand to his mouth while he laughs. "Fucking idiots." Rolling his eyes, he notes that Cliff and Elliot were gone after a bit. Easing his way away from the group, he searches around the house before he sees the window open. It wasn't long before he ran back to Lafayette's room. "Thomas! Cliff and Elliot left through a window and are probably out in the streets or the pounds or worse and I have no fucking clue what to do!" Silence before Thomas is bolting out the room. Alex close behind. Running down the streets together in order to find the chaotic duo.

"How the hell do you lose a big ass dog!?" Alex shrugs. "You tell me, genius!" That's where Alex and Thomas gave simultaneous screams as they were tackled. Turing onto their back, they laugh and hug the two animals. Cliff barks and happily licks their faces whilst Elliot affectionately purrs against them. Alex stops and looks around when he swears he hears somebody cursing out in agony. Ignoring it eventually, he rubs his face into Cliff's soft fur. Thomas helps Alex up, leashing them to their hips while they walk back.

Opening the door, he notices John crying while Lafayette and Hercules hug him. Looking up at Thomas, the taller shrugs. "I got to go Alex, it was fun seeing you again." Alex gives a sheepish smile. "Bye Thomas!" Pretending they had just walked in. He closes the door and flinches when he sees them look up at him. "Whoa.. what's wrong John?" Walking over to the three boys.

John sniffled, wiping his eyes. "J-Just got upset while you guys were gone a-and... I just.. my dad. He's an alcoholic and well... I just can't stand him anymore." Alexander's eyes softened. Moving towards the trio, he hugs John. "I know what that's like.." Kiss his head before he pulls him close from behind the couch. "It'll get better... as long as he doesn't hurt you, you're fine. I'll be here if you want somebody to talk to, John." Huddling with the duo to comfort the poor boy.

 

^v^v^

 

School was slow the next day. He was there almost all the time when John started crying, either that or what people told him was when he wasn't there he would beg for Alex. Currently he was sitting on the floor in the empty class with John. "It's going to be alright John.. He'll stop. I promise. Try throwing out all alcohol and get somebody to watch him.. call the police about it." Things he should have done. John was sobbing, muffling them in his hands while Alexander strokes his curly hair.

"A-Alex.." Alexander turns his head to look John in the face. "Yes John?"

John gives a smile that sets Alex on ease. "I love you."

"Wha-" There was a mouth on his before he could say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty chapter, anyways... I'm sure it makes no sense but, eh. I'll fix it in the future probably. Maybe.. maybe not.. maybe I'll be too lazy? Who knows?


	10. George Washington had large hips, resulting in his britches often being too tight

It felt like hours before John pulls away. Alexander's face was flushed and it left John satisfied. Leaning in to kiss him again, this time having a response. LEaning onto the smaller boy, they end up being there till the bell rings.

"Are you okay with this, Alex?" Alexander simply gives a small smile for John, making the boy's heart skip a beat. "For what Johnny?" Alexander questioned, John hums. "Being more than friends.."

 

^v^v^

 

Lafayette screams happily at lunch. Alex fiddling with his hair while John's grip on his hand tightens. "Our boys grow up so fast  **my love**!" Hercules laughs softly. "Oh please." Leaning in to gently peck the Frenchie's lip. John lets go of Alexander's hand to pull him close by the waist. "Guys, chill. We aren't even an hour in." Somewhere in there, Alexander zones out, resting his head on John's shoulder, he felt so warm. Yet, something is putting him on edge. Besides the fact that Elliot is hissing at John furiously, but... somebody is staring.

A burning sensation is coming from his left. Turning his head, he notes how Thomas, James, and Aaron all look away swiftly form being caught. Blinking, he turns away. Reaching up to move the hair out of his face.

"-lex! Did you even hear what I said?" Alex hums, looking up at Hercules confused. He sighs in aggravation. "I said, have you even dated or kissed somebody before?" Alexander's faded blush must have spread to his entire face by now. "N-No..." Silence before all three starts barking at him. He sighs, pulling Elliot close to his chest. "You guys are so loud." Smiling slightly, he rubs his face into John's shoulder. Earning a kiss on the head from John. Lafayette and Hercules took and turn and started to speak about their little ship name. Much to Alexander's confusion.

It was pointless.

Chuckling softly, he closes his eyes and lets their voices intrude his thoughts, they seemed to correlate well anyways. Somewhere in there, he is mindlessly speaking. He doesn't remember what but, he's laughing from what one of them said. John is blushing deeply whilst he shoves Alex away causing him to laugh louder. Wiping away the tears in his eyes.

"Come on John! You cannot say that wasn't funny? You seriously ate eight worms for one girl??" John is bickering, saying that he didn't do it while Lafayette continues stating things John has done in the past.

"Hey, Alex." Alexander nearly jumps in surprise. Turning around to see Aaron. Hearing groans from the rev, he  grins. "Hi Aaron- what's wrong?" His grin drops when he see tears pricking at Aaron's eyes. Aaron shifts slightly. "C-Can we go talk about this somewhere in private?" Alexander didn't hesitate. His mind had blocked out John's complaint for him not to leave. Following the slightly taller boy, when they enter an empty classroom, Aaron starts speaking about how he is abused back at home by his uncle. It strikes a certain part in Alexander's heart. He's hugging Aaron and telling him about his own story with his father before he left. It seems o calm Aaron, having similar things happen to them.

"I- uh.. I'm sorry Alex. I'm so stupid." Alexander shakes his head, pulling the boy even closer. "Never, you're intelligent, come on, lets go back to the lunch room." Picking up Elliot, he unleashes him. Allowing Aaron to hold the feline while they walk. Laughing and speaking of random things till they pause to see James holding a bruised Thomas back, John's knuckles seemed to be bleeding.


	11. Benjamin Franklin was ordered to write a letter to America to not let Lafayette in the army during his stay in France, he wrote it but never sent it.

John was screaming at Thomas, whom was wiping the blood from his nose. "Yeah, well, at least I didn't force myself onto him!" He barks, John growls and tries to throw punches again. Causing Lafayette and Hercules to swiftly move in the way.

Alexander tried making his way over but, Aaron was pushing him away. He must have been pale since Aaron had brought him water. "Drink... I'll talk to Thomas about it. Just stay away from them for awhile." A simple nod came from Alexander, he took small sips before handing it back.

Before he knows it, he's pulled into a comforting hug.. Aaron felt so warm against his smaller, colder body. Like his mothers..

Pulling away, the taller boy was quick to pull Alexander along to their next class. A class he didn't realized he shared with the kind hearted, reserved, man. He wondered what had really happened to make him this way.. besides his uncle incident. He wants to know how he learned to stay so quiet. Was he forced and grown accustomed? That didn't work for him... he always spoke when his father wasn't around. He hated the silence because of him.

Sitting besides Aaron, he doesn't bother looking up but, he does know James Madison is sitting on the other side of him. Leading John and Thomas to sit away from him when other took other spots near Alexander. If he were to stay away from both of them, does that mean he can't stay at his current home then? Turning his head, he looks up at Aaron, then James. "If I'm supposed to stay away.. does that mean I have to sleepover at one of your houses? John comes to my house all the time." James turns to give Alex and small smile. "Sorry, Thomas always comes to mines. Nobody really goes to Aaron's so you can go there."

Alexander gives a nod.

 

^v^v^

 

James was pretty helpful with distracting the duo while Alexander sneaks away with Aaron.

Unlike him and Lafayette, Aaron took the bus home, it just meant he lived far as hell to Alexander. And oh boy, was he right? He was the last stop on the ride, twenty minute ride in total.

The neighborhood was quiet, most houses seemed to be on sale, god.. it reminded Alexander of Nevis. Yet.. it still looked so beautiful. Stopping when Aaron did, Aaron gestured towards a rather small dull grey house. "My home, I live on my own.. bought the place after my uncle died." Alexander nods, following him inside. "It's quiet uptown.." Alexander spoke softly, Aaron agrees. Giving him a smile. "And I love it. It helps me think." Setting his bag on the ground, Alexander lets Elliot loose to explore the place. Shutting the door behind him, he places his bag besides Aaron's.

Alexander couldn't help but admire how beautifully simple it was in the interior. Compared to how sketchy it was outside. He takes his time to look around the place, it was so interesting, he pauses when he sees an image of Aaron, he looked younger and happier. X's were written on the glass protecting the photo over people's face. "That's me and my dead relatives." Alexander gives a startled scream when the voice suddenly occurred besides his ear. Gripping his chest, he takes a couple deep breath before he turns around to face Aaron. "Don't do that!" Only earning a laugh from the taller boy.

Alexander turns around to pick the picture frame back up. "I'm sorry for your lost." Aaron gives a simple shrug, he can see in the reflection of the glass. "It's fine.. It's been a while. Come on, put it down and I can show you where you can stay." Agreeing, he places it back where it was. Swiftly following Aaron, feeling Elliot's fur against his leg along the way. Oddly enough, though it was so quiet this time it felt.. right. For once, he agreed with silence. He enjoys it.

"Here you are. It's my room, it's a one roomed house after all... I'll sleep on the couch-"

"Then you would be cold." Alexander interrupts. Watching his feline companion curl up along the pillow. "Yeah, I would.. but, I wouldn't want to be a bad host-" "Then we can share. I did it all the time back at the orphanage, it'll be fine." Aaron is hesitant before agreeing. Moving to dress into more comfortable clothing. Alexander lets him have his privacy by turning around. Simply throwing off everything but his shirt and boxers. Crawling into the bed with a yawn, he hears a bit of ruffling before the bed bents. Knowing Aaron was trying to get comfortable. "Y-You know... we still have a couple hours before we actually have to sleep right?" Alexander only shrugs. "I don't sleep much.. just gonna nap for a bit. You don't have to be here when I wake up. I'll just grab my laptop from my backpack."

A hum comes from the older male, feeling the bed move before he hears the patting of feet and a soft thud from the door closing. Falling asleep soon after.


	12. John Laurens was the one to convince Lafayette that slavary was cruel

Whining, he felt a dull pain in his side, reaching down, he gently rubs the spot before turning onto his stomach. Burying his face into the pillow. The pain returns as he whines, rubbing the spot again to only get a smack. Crying out, he sits up a bit too fast, rubbing his aching head, he turns to his right to find Aaron standing there. He only had his boxers and jean son which were unbuttoned, the fly down. A few beads of water rolling down whilst a towel clung around his neck.

"Get up, we're having dinner." Aaron sits upon the bed to pet Elliot's head. Causing the bed to bend, which resulted in Alexander rolling onto Aaron whom stares down at him. Whining when the older boy flicks his forehead.

"Fine, fine, I'm up." Crawling off the bed, he doesn't bother getting pants, only fixing his shirt to cover up.

Silence ensued after that, Elliot's purrs were the only things he hears as the kit rubs along their legs. Causing a chuckle from the taller. Which made Alexander realize.. he wasn't complaining about how quiet it once. For once in his short life he enjoyed the silence they shared. Maybe it was because they both had a mutual agreement that they are pretty similar after all. They've both been abused, both been oppressed, both lost more than they gave, both have been pained to lose what they cherish.

Sitting down at the table, he notes that there was hamburger helper, chicken and a small bowl of broccoli. "It's not much-"

"That's okay." Alexander interrupts. It must have surprised Aaron because he was staring at him with wide eyes. "I came from the Caribbean in Nevis.. my family was on the poorer side so I'm used to not eating a lot." Aaron nods. He laughed slightly. "My uncle hardly fed me so I don't have much of an appetite either." Grabbing their plates, Aaron put two scoops, two chickens, and broccoli on only Alexander's much to his confusion.

"I uh.. I heard you complaining about being too feminine looking and broccoli raises your testerones so.. you can look more manly." Alex giggles slightly, seeing how flustered Aaron had gotten. "No, I do complain but it doesn't mean I don't like looking adorable." Grabbing his own face gently. "I actually like how soft my face feels. It just allows me to dress more androgynous." Splitting the broccoli evenly in half, setting the other half on Aaron's plate. "But, I do want to try growing a little stubble and see how I like it." Rubbing his bare chin. Aaron laughs at the thought. "I suppose."

Moving to eat in silence.

And that was okay.

 

^v^v^

 

Somewhere, the duo had found themselves outside, Aaron was still drying off his head as they watch the sunset together. "What was the Caribbean like.. besides your starvation?"

A pause was ensued, Alexander gives a fond smile to nobody in particular. "It was beautiful... when you go to the beach, it felt amazing to just lie there. Soak in the sun.. the cool water washing up to your feet, the sun so bright it brought light to all of Nevis.. setting late in the night, it always felt like summer or spring over there. The trees bring the best shade, several languages you pick up on in one area, and the animals! God, they were just as beautiful as the island itself.. the only shame is when the Hurricane hit. Destroying everything.." He curls into himself. "I was lucky.. everyone else either died or the few alive were homeless like me. That's when I went up to St. Kitts. Met Henry Knox and he helped me rise up. I've stayed with him since I was 14, eventually he noticed how I had aliquot writing. Deciding he wants me out here. He is currently funding me money for college, he's the best." He chuckles. "Like a second dad."

Turning to face Aaron, he notes the older boy crying. "A-Are you alright?" He nods, wiping thee tears away. "Y-You've been through so much... and your parents?" Making eye contact, Alex frowns. "Well.. my father left when I was around 5... don't remember him much. I got sick and ended up getting my mom sick. I never noticed until I found her vomiting a month with in my sickness... I was in her arms when she died. My brother on the other hand was sent to live with my uncle and aunt once they found out I was ill. I went and lived with him afterwards, went to live with our cousin whom committed suicide two weeks in. And so... yeah. I had went to Nevis again and stayed in the house ma died in, worked for my om's old boss and then the hurricane. Rest is history. Feel like that didn't make sense..." He squeaks when he was suddenly pulled into a hug by Aaron.

"Y-You've been through s-so much.." Feeling the older boy's body rack with sobs. Rubbing his back, he starts to comfort him silently. "It's okay Aaron.. it's over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New friendos <3


	13. Hercules Mulligan was the one to convince Alexander that the British's taxes were god awful

The sound of Michael Scott screaming echoed through out the house as Alexander laughs. Leaning back against Aaron for support, his legs propped up on the armrest of the couch.

Sitting up, he wipes his tears away, turning towards Aaron whom was trying to conceal his own laughter. "Y-Your laugh is adorable, Alex." Heat rises to Alexander's cheeks.

"Oh please... My laugh is not adorable." Lying back against him again, he feels an arm rest around his shoulder, hovering above his chest. "Sure it isn't." Aaron's head resting on top of his, he couldn't help but feel safe. The warmth coming off his body was so comforting, and the way he hugs him remind him so much of his mother.. He loved it. Leaning further into his body he slowly falls asleep.

 

^v^v^

 

Here they were at the loud and rambunctious school again, Elliot  staying at Aaron's for the day while the duo walk in quietly. Alexander doing his best to learn the art of being practically invisible like Aaron. Which was hard since he was now known as the "crippled whore" due to him having several people attached to him in such a way already and he was "crippled" because they thought of Elliot as a service animal which was false, used for therapy, sure, but not a  service animal.

He ignores the calls of his name from Thomas and John along the way, continuing to have small talk with Aaron, James coming along to keep Alexander covered. Away from the hostile duo specifically.

Honestly, Alex felt bad.

He wanted to get along with them again, have little arguments with the love of his life- What the hell Alex, Thomas is your best **FRIEND** not **BOYFRIEND**. Sighing mentally, the poor Caribbean boy was in conundrum again. He really like John, he really did but, Aaron and Thomas have been there for him. They've known him more than John, even if he did talk to Aaron once. He already had a connection with the man and they have a mutual relationship with their horrific background stories. Thomas was there for him when he was in that forsaken foster home down south in Virginia, Thomas was there to patch his wounds, Thomas was there to talk to him when he felt down, he was there to comfort him.. so why did he accept John?

Was it because the Latino was just so god damn beautiful? He didn't know.. but, his connection just wasn't as strong so why did he love him so?

Class came and went until lunch came. He unconsciously sits between Aaron and James before remembering Thomas was at their table. Before he can get up an move he hears that familiar drawl. "Lex! It's good to see you, see you left your pet at home too?" Looking up, he watches John sit down besides Thomas. The duo both having an intense glare-off while they reach out for Alexander. In which the poor boy buried himself into Aaron's side anxiously. The taller boy rubbing circles on his back.

"If you two could kindly leave, I am sure Alexander would feel much better without have to deal with you both. You're gonna give him a panic attack." James said calmly. In which Thomas forces John out of his table and moves to a separate on as well, leaving Alexander to tremble.

 

^v^v^

 

Staring down at John and Thomas, he watches them roll around, punching and snapping at each other to leave Alexander alone. Aaron swiftly grabs Alexander, taking him towards their bus after moving around the mess below them. Alexander couldn't help but peer over his shoulders now and then to watch them rough-house before they stop to watch him. He nearly screams when he looses Aaron's grip and got snatched by them. Tears forming in his eyes while they pull on either of his arms.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP! YOU'RE GONNA SPLIT HIM IN HALF!" There was a pause of silence as Aaron snatches Alexander back. I guess they never really did hear him talk that much then. Getting onto the bus, he was soothed by Aaron as he rubs his wrist while the bus departs.

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random filler chapter that is EXTEMELY messy


	14. John Adams was the first president to not own slaves

Eating in silence, Alexander turns his gaze towards Aaron whom was still tending to his wrists even if the pain had been long gone and they were in the safety of his house too.

Gently stroking Elliot's head, he raises a brow. "Everything alright Aaron? I'm sure I am totally fine." Aaron only frowns, shaking his head. "I know, it's just... these scars caught my attention..." Motioning to a few along his arms and wrist. "They intrigue me... tell a story. You know?" He nods in agreement. "Yeah... back when I first starts working with my first boss." Smiling. "I'm okay now, thanks for showing your concern." Leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

Aaron simply hummed in response, his warm slightly callused hands rubbed along his arms in some sort of massage. Relaxing against the fluent and expert touch, Alexander's green/brown eyes slowly close while he listens to Aaron softly whisper comforting words. It was like he was put under the other man's spell, a trance others may say. Suddenly singing intruded his ears, it sounded so rich... perfect. Turning his head up, he looks directly into the eyes of the man above him. He can vaguely imagine his mother holding him just like Aaron was now.. singing to him.

It made tears come to his eyes while he listens causing the older boy to stop. "I-It's fine Aaron just... you remind me of my mother and-" Aaron's shushing him with soft hums. "I know... how about we go to bed early? We'll do our homework and eat in the morning." Agreeing, the duo run up the stairs, Elliot close behind while they curl up under the covers of the bed. The only thing keeping them from getting _too_ close.

 

^v^v^

 

After what seemed like a week, Alexander was devastated to leave Aaron, giving him a final hug he follows Lafayette, glad that the two tall beast had calmed down finally.

" **Alexander, my brother... are you alright? So much has happened in your first couple weeks in our school.** " Alexander agrees. "I understand that Lafayette. I think I'll be fine to see them again tomorrow but, we'll see." Sighing, he turns to smile up at him. "I don't see why you guys hate Aaron all that much, sure he's quiet but he's an amazing friend." Gripping his backpack, staring down at Elliot whom looks around, hissing at people he thought were unsafe for Alexander's health.

Upon arrival to the house, he dives into Martha's arms even if she nearly stabbed him with her knitting needles, scolding him right after while he lets Elliot loose. Watching him run to climb up Washington's leg. Walking over, he was given a tight hug. "You need to be careful Alex! Hell, you barely got here, why are you dating somebody already??" Giving a shrug, Alexander's feet drag along the floor to open the door when a knock rang out. Freezing once he saw Thomas rubbing his neck, making a little T with small taps along his neck. Alexander understood clearly as he exits the house, closing the door shut behind him.

"What is it Thomas?" Moving to sit down on the rail, he turns so his back faced the window, Thomas leans over the rail with a sigh. "I want to apologies for what I did... in school I mean. I was trying to protect you. He's a bad guy." Standing up, Alex couldn't help but reach out and gently trace the flush bruise beneath his eye, causing the kinky haired boy to flinch. "He really did a number on you Thom.." Earning a dry laugh.

"I guess.." Repealing his hand, he turns to look up at the sky, enjoying the warmth the sun had brought onto his exposed lap. Hearing him take a breath in as if he was going to speak, Alexander interrupts. "Go in and ask for some ice before you say anything else." As if he was Cliff himself, he obediently does so, walking out with a towel full of ice upon his eye. Alexander gives a soft hum, watching him in silence.

A few pauses before Thomas begins speaking. "I want to know why you accepted his offer so quickly... you could have been so free and open, this wouldn't have happened..." The Caribbean boy's skin tingled when Thomas grips his hand for comfort. "Because... I want to have an impression. He seems to be a good guy and well.. I want to give dating a chance. Even if it means that I don't return the love. I want to see how it goes, you know me," He turns to grin at him sheepishly. "I don't really say no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of updates for quite a while


	15. Mary Todd Lincoln was said to have had seances with Abraham Lincoln and their family members frequently

Alexander's eyes relaxed as Thomas and him sat in his room. Going over the years of their separation over and over and how happy they felt realizing whom the other was again just after one incident they had in the woods and to happen to go to the same school was a miracle in itself.

Thomas's laughter filled the locked room that belonged to no other than Alexander. Alexander gives a whine. "Shuuuttt uuppppp!" He screeches, smacking Thomas's shoulder playfully to only earn another loud laugh from the older boy. Alexander's face becomes aa deeper shade of red when he watches "the book" fall from Thomas's shirt to the floor. Reaching out an arm, he picks it up and starts to flip through it slowly whilst the older boy laughs until he's coughing, ending on the last image he had with Thomas, he notes it's modern. They're both older... in fact, this was the picture they took a day before he started to go out with John.

"You really care about our friendship, huh?" Turning his head to watch Thomas slowly become aware that he was holding their book. "I cherish it.." He responds late. Alexander can feel his eyes wandering along his own face. I mean.. he was doing the same for Thomas so it was a fair trade.

"Then why don't you cherish me more.." He speaks without thinking, turning away when he notes the way Thomas's eyes blew up with shock at the statement. "I-I shouldn't have-" He was interrupted by Thomas pulling him close to cuddle against him, which was innocent but it still made Alexander's stomach twist while his face flushed. "Shut up Lex.." Silence ensued as Alexander nods in agreement, pressing himself against the taller male.

"I-I shouldn't do this Thomas, John-" "I know.." Thomas mutters, letting go of Alex to sit away from him. The Caribbean already missed his warmth, he shook a little before wrapping his flannel blanket around himself, sighing against the warmth whilst Thomas rubs his arm anxiously. "I'm sor-"

"It's okay." Alexander interrupts quietly. "It's okay Thomas, I just... I want you to hold me but John would probably get mad.. right? That's how relationships work?" Turning to stare up at him. Thomas nods slowly. "Y-Yeah... it is. I guess... I wouldn't mind if my lover cuddled with somebody else platonically as long as I know and like them enough to trust them with it but.. you know. I'm not John and he hates me.." He sighs, leading Alexander to nod slowly, scooting over to rest his head against the taller boy's shoulder.

The silence was tense yet neither tried to break it, having a feeling that it would only make it worse if they attempted to do so.

It was finally broken when his phone went off leading Alexander to stumble away to retrieve it quickly. "Hello?.. I'm fine John.. Yes, I am sure- NO! I am not cheating on you!.. Yes, Thomas is at my house but that- John? John!" He frowns as he pulls his phone away to see that John had hung up on him. Sighing, he sets it back upon his backpack.

"Are you sure you still want to date him Lex?"

 Alexander only paused before shrugging. "Probably just an anxious outburst... he'll get over it!.. I think." Rubbing his scarred wrist anxiously before getting up to sit down besides Thomas with a gulp. "I hope he does.. it's just friends being friends! It's not like we're making out.. or having sex.. or doing anything-" His rambling continued until he curls into himself with a sob. Thomas being there to silently pull him in for a hug, telling him comforting things, about him being alright.

It takes some time before Alexander could calm his nerves, his silent pleas for forgiveness finally die out as he listens to Thomas's heart beat. Following his breaths to calm his nerves. His eyes slowly drooping until he was in the abyss.

 

^v^v^

 

He can hear yelling downstairs from two voices and then three trying to calm them down before a female's voice picks up for them to quiet down. Shushing happening afterwards and something along the line of "Alexander is still asleep" spills form somebody's mouth.

Rolling off the bed, he picks up Elliot with a yawn. Slowly opening the door to head downstairs where he sees Lafayette holding John Laurens back, Thomas Jefferson gently patting at the new wound inflicted upon his now split lip. Alexander's nose wrinkles in disgust seeing John so violent. What happened to the kind, flirtiest boy he met on his first day of school?

John turns towards him with a scowl that sends a shudder down Alexander's spine. His blood runs cold. That look of hatred just reminded him of his father and it was horrifying to see it run onto his boyfriend's face too.

He flinches when Thomas wipes something wet off his face. Fuck. Now he knows he's crying, he simply turns around and heads back upstairs with Elliot, stopping by the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. Eyes wide and tears continuously falling from his huge green/hazel eyes. Feeling bolts of icy cold power running down his arms, he runs into his room, locking his door close where he placed Elliot down. Moving to curl up under the blankets upon his bed with a sob.

 

^v^v^

 

_His mother's screams coming from downstairs sent his blood cold. Mom thought he was asleep again and Dad just got home. Covering his ears, he tries to muffle them out while he silently sobs to himself. Pulling his brown teddy bear close to his body where he cries, whimpering for them to stop, more to himself since he didn't have the courage to go up against his own dad. Even when he was sober where he was a sweet man for an hour before he goes off to get drunk again._

_Just as he was about to fall asleep his eyes shot open when he heard a scream. throwing everything off himself, he starts running down the stairs with the bear in his arms. "Mom? Are you okay?" There was another scream. When his feet hit the bottom floor, his eyes shot open. HIs body froze at the sight, watching his father hold a gun to his mother's head before the loud gun shot sliced through the air._

 

^v^v^

 

HIs breathing slowed as he pulls Elliot close, smelling his fur with a sigh. Petting his head, he stares into his eyes with a smile.

A knocking on the door leads him slowly get up, wiping his eyes, he carries Elliot and slowly opens it to see Thomas in the door way. "Your dad just banned your boyfriend from coming here." He mutters. "M-May I come in?" He nods, moving out of the way for Thomas to slide in. "Sit on the bed, I'll get things to fix you up." Giving him a shy smile, Thomas returns the small. "Okay.. thank you." Nodding, he heads out to find George. "Hey.. uh.. George, where is the first aid?" Pointing towards a cabinet, Alexander swiftly rummaged through it to find the first aid kit, he smiles when he does find it. Making sure to stop by the fridge to grab a water bottle and an ice pack.

Heading back upstairs, he laughs softly when he finds Elliot upon Thomas's lap. Quietly cuddling up against his stomach. "Hold still because I'm gonna use peroxide on the cut.. okay?" Pouring some into a mini tray he had in the room, using tweezers to grab a cotton ball to gently soak it.

Eyeing the wound, he lifts the cotton up to Thomas's lip to gently clean it. Pulling away every time Thomas whimpered or his in pain. "I know it hurts Thomas but I have to.. geez, did you hurt anywhere else by the way? I can tend to those too." Watching Thomas nod, he stutters a bit while he looks down.

"I uh.. I-I hurt m-my inner t-thigh..." Gulping, Alexander nods. "T-Take off your pants then.." Watching him do so, his mouth runs dry at the amount of dry blood and swelling there was. "What happened?" Thomas suddenly starts explaining how he had gone skinny dipping before he came here and ended up cutting his inner thigh when he climbed over a barbed fence. Nodding, he knelt down, gently spreading his leg to gain more access. Using a wet cloth to clean off the dried blood before going on to use the peroxide. The entire time, his face was flush, trying to ignore how neatly the grey boxers fit Thomas's thighs and ran so smooth upwards. Tightly making an imprint of his-

He screams mentally for the dirty thought that make his face darken a few shades. Adding some of the solution to the wound, he tries ignoring Thomas's please to stop due to pain. Finally turning to look up at him guiltily, he frowns. "I'm sorry Thommy.. but if I am going to heal you I need you to be quiet. You're distracting me and I don't want to hurt you more than I have to." He said almost pleadingly. Watching the way Thomas's Adam's apple bobs before inhaling sharply. "A-Alright." Nodding afterwards. Alexander smiles. "Thank you."

Going back to working on the wound before he puts some numbing cream on his leg. "That'll need 10 minutes to set before I can stich the wounds close." Sighing as he gets up to lie down on the bed. "You're such an idiot. You didn't need to aggravate him." Turning his head to look up at the taller male whom nods slowly. "Y-Yeah.. I know but.. I just.. I don't know- he didn't seem trustworthy." Nodding, Alexander moves to curl up and lie his head on Thomas's good leg. Staring up at him before closing his eyes to rub his face against it. "Smooth.."

Hearing a hiss come from him, he opened his eyes slowly. "What?" Thomas bites his lip and looks away. "Nothing.. just.. just go back to what you're doing."

Nodding, he dozes off until Elliot wakes him up.

Back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13TH! I LOVE THIS DAY AND I DON'T KNWO WHY! I JUST HAVE SO MUCH ENERGY EVERY TIME ONE OF THESE DAYS COME UP, WHOO!!


	16. George Washington had an apple thrown at his head because it was a proposal back then

Tying off the last stitch upon his lip and thigh, he sighs. Cleaning everything before setting the tools in the box.

Standing up, Alexander smiles at Thomas. "Better?" The hairy kiwi nods.

"Thanks Alexander... Anything I can pay you with?" Thinking a bit, he slowly smiles. "Since you're rich, why don't you get me a new phone?" He winks jokingly to only have Thomas agree. The smile dropped from his face in disbelief. "W-Wait, I was kid-"

"Nah, you have a shit phone right now, it's okay." He smiles. Alexander watches Thomas's much larger hands reach out to grab his. "My parents are home by now so, come on-" Alexander gently smacks him, pulling his hand away with a blush. Thomas pauses for a bit before he nods slowly. "Right.. John." Silence fell upon them for quiet the while.

"Y-You still have our rollerblades, right? Or do you have new ones?" Turning to look up at him, Thomas rubs his neck with a smile. "Need new ones for you but, yes. I do have new ones if you want to try mines on... they probably won't fit since you still have tiny ass feet." Earning a shove, easing the tense air. Alexander makes his way downstairs with Thomas, hearing him tell embarrassing stories, he yells at him to shut up, quickly making his way out the house.

"And I remember the time you tried to be old fashion since throwing an apple used to be a proposal and you ended up throwing it at James Monroe's head!" He barks on his way out of the house, Alexander screams. "Alright, fine! If this is what we're doing then how about the time you tried to be smooth by turning the corner to stand in front of Sally Hemming to ask her out, only to trip and fall face first in front of her!" Thomas' nose wrinkled at the memory. "I see.. you're playing dirty." Closing the door behind him.

The game continued until Alexander ended it with. "And the time Martha convinced you to eat dog shit by making it seem like it was chocolate?" He mutters at the entrance of his house. Thomas smacks him upside the head. "Shut your face Lex."

The doors open to reveal Thomas' mother. A tall, lanky woman with beautiful green eyes, and bleach blonde hair, turning white and grey here and there. Nail panted a shade of green to match her eyes. She was wearing a dress as if she was just about to head out to a party or a bar, jewels to match. "Oh! Thomas and is this who I think it is?" Letting them in, Alexander flinches as he watches her circle him before gasping, pulling him close with a hum. "My goodness! Alexander Hamilton, you've grown! Apologies because I was just about to make my leave, my husband is at work and I got a formal work party to go to." Kissing their foreheads. "Have fun, darlings." Making her way out, Alexander listens to the silence that drawled in the house.

"So... Alexander, I know you might be wondering where my siblings are." He nods. "Right.. they're in France at the moment and Cliff is probably asleep somewhere-" Alexander catches the large lab that jumps into his arms excitedly.

"For a service dog, he sure acts like any other dog." Thomas nods. "I know... he has this thing that I taught him, it's his on and off switch. So he's serious and does his job when on but off he is sweetheart." Petting his head. "System check." Cliff struggles his way out of Alexander's arms onto the floor where he sat obediently. "Disclosed." He goes back to happily playing with Alexander causing him to gasp in surprise.

"That's so cool Tom!" Sitting down to hug him. "I wish I had a dog like this! Or even have Elliot act like this!" Gently playing with his scruff. Thomas stares in silence, his heart skipped a beat as he relished the sight of Alexander just being adorable! "Rollerblades are in the garage, I have multiple pairs from growing so try them on until they fit."

Nodding, Alexander swiftly gets up with Cliff to follow Thomas. Humming a small tune as they entered the garage. "It's so big!" He squawks as if the house itself wasn't big enough. Thomas gave a small chuckle and searched around in a closet full of all sorts of athletic equipment. He pulls out all pairs of rollerblades he would say were around Alexander's size.

In the meantime, Alexander himself was rummaging through shelves full of all kinds of things, whilst he plays with Cliff whom barks happily.

"Alexander Hamilton! I've got some blades for ya." Placing them down by a chair, Alex is hesitant to sit, pulling off his shoes to try them on. "You've really got yourself a set... even got them in our colours." Running his fingers along the strip of green flames that came off the Magenta. Thomas shrugs. "I missed you.. and well, I knew you loved Green with a passion so I decided in remembrance of you I would get both.. like a goodbye." Smiling once Alex found his perfect pair, he moves to set the rest away and pull on his own. Standing up with ease, Alexander struggles with the lack of experience since grad.

Opening the garage door, Thomas laughs, rolling over to help Alex. "Hold my hand for balance." Extending the offer, Alexander happily agrees. Cliff running after them after Thomas locks the garage and front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am shit.


	17. Lafayette threw himself in front of a lit cannon when his men were about to fire without his say in it

"Come on Thom!" Pulling the taller boy along, Alexander was speeding through the streets, Cliff by his side.

"Why are you in such a such a hurry to find Aaron's house, Jesus-" He nearly screams when Alexander decided to suddenly stop after going all that speed in front of a certain blue house. "I saw him have his own pair of rollerblades so he can join us!" Pulling Thomas up when he started to tumble.

Letting his hand free, Alexander began making his way towards the door with a light roll, knocking weakly. It wasn't long before it opened, leaving him to knock on Aaron's chest out of momentum. Pulling back, he grins up at him. "Join us?" Aaron rose a brow, looking behind Alexander at Thomas whom was playing with Cliff at the moment. "Why?"

Alexander groans knowing Aaron would say that. "Beeecccaauuuseee, I want you to join us. You have your own pair!" Gesturing towards the blades behind him. Aaron sighs. Turning to look down at him.

"You already have Thomas-" "I need more friends than a tree." Earning a scowl from Thomas. With a snort, Aaron retrieves his own blades and pulls them on. Locking his door behind him. Swiftly Alexander pulls him and Thomas along to gain speed before letting go. Carefully kneeling into a ball under a fence with Cliff close behind. He turns with a skid and stops, standing up to watch as Aaron jumped over with ease. Thomas being careful by stopping to step over. "Oh come on Thomas, you're so boring!" Aaron calls leading Alexander to giggle. "Whatever." Thomas grunts leading Alexander to laugh.

"Didn't know you guys switched personalities." Rolling ahead. "Come on! Lets get ice cream or something when we get into the city!" Unaware of the challenging glares the duo were exchanging behind him.

Today was gonna be a long day...

 

^v^v^

 

He giggled a thanks to the cashier after Aaron had slipped on a spoon and ended up getting ice-cream on his head. Thomas growls behind Alex while he tries to compose himself. Rolling over to a table to sit and eat at his raspberry cheesecake ice-cream. Lapping away at the whipped cream, strawberries, Oreos, and the waffle with in the cup. Aaron joins them after he cleans up, sitting down with his simple cup of rocky road with some whip on it. Thomas sits with his own cup similar to Alexander's only with chocolate/vanilla with berries instead of Oreos.

Gently kicking his legs, Alexander begins blabbing on about little adventures him and Thomas had.

"Sir, the short one, can you please come here?" Alexander stands up and rolls over. Pausing in front of the cashier whom smiles at him with a light blush. "I uh.. I was wondering.." He lowers his voice. Alexander looks over to see the boys staring at him intensely much to his amusement. "I-I was wondering  if you could take a picture with m-me? I kinda lied to my friends saying I-I'm dating somebody so... can you pretend with me? L-Like.. kiss me while I take the picture?" Alexander blinks before giving a warm smile. "Of course, only if I can get another cup of ice-cream for free!" He squeaks earning a quick nod. Closing his eyes, he leans over and feels lips join his before hearing a snap. Pulling back quickly, he quickly rushes off to get another waffle cup. "Thank you!" The cashier calls. Alexander turns and gives a grin. "Of course! Tell your friends I said hi won't ya?" Rushing to fill another cup full, returning, he was nearly shoved by a furious Thomas.

"Alex! You have John, what the hell-" Alexander frowns, looking down at the ground causing him to stop. "R-Right.. John.." Sighing, he rolls over slowly towards the tall blonde male, looking into his happy blue eyes. "Hi there! Again I'm-"

"I'm sorry.. you can't post that picture... I nearly forgot I have a boyfriend and I'm afraid he'll find out I kissed you and think I cheated.." The man pauses before nodding in understanding. "So, the ice-cream-" When Alex was about to hand it back, the cashier shakes his head. "You got it fair and square. Go eat." Nodding, he rolls back slowly to only grab his other cup. Making sure to sit far away from whilst he wallows in his own self inflicting insults that his head made up. Eating at his ice cream slowly, he stops after three bites to give the two cups to Thomas and Aaron. "I uh.. you guys go home. I had fun." Kissing both of their cheeks before rolling out the ice-cream parlor. He continues to stick to his own thoughts.

His chest felt tight, he just shared a kiss with somebody other than John for god's sake!

Staring at the ground, he stops when he reaches a park to curl up in a far-off bench away form everyone. Taking deep breath to try and stop the tears he didn't realize were falling.

_Cheater._

_Liar._

_Kiss..._

He sobs as he puts his face in his hands. "You fucked up again.." Swiftly taking the blades off. John would yell at him if he knew. He would yell and kill Thom-

"ALEX! There you are!" He looks up to see Aaron and Thomas swiftly making their way towards him. Looking back down, he dreadfully puts the blades back on so he can try to escape only having Aaron kneel down in front of him, he sobs as his large hands grip his face. He reaches up to make a weak attempt at pushing his hands away. "Listen to us, Alex. You're okay. You don't have to be mad at yourself..." Thomas sits down besides him, wrapping and arm around to pull him close. "It's okay darling..." Holding up Alexander's untouched ice-cream. Alexander only sighs and begins to eat it while Aaron moves to rubs his back. He listens to them both mutter supportive things, Thomas even tied his hair up into a bun.

"Come on Lex, lets go cruise around, yeah?" Alex only complies, rubbing his eyes and face clear of tears as he follows them. Continuing to listen to them speak before they start arguing over his head, causing him to giggle. He felt a bit better after doing so. "You guys are not okay." Speeding ahead, he finds Cliff along his heels. "There you are, Tommy said you went home." Curling into a ball, he continues rolling whilst he ate and petted Cliff's head.

 

^v^v^

 

Sitting down on the porch steps, he watches Aaron and Thomas race down the driveway and streets with a sigh. He had gotten rid of his empty cup long ago and had been chewing on the spoon for the past ten minutes. Cliff had gotten inside to do who knows what. Probably have a cult meeting with Elliot in the basement or something. Alexander sighs and eventually change positions to lie upon the porch. Chuckling when he watches Thomas trip, tumbling into the grass which leads him to laugh with a couple small snorts. Aaron following while Thomas pouts, face red in embarrassment. "Shut up!" Leading him to laugh louder.

Alex pants as he drapes an arm over his eyes. Coughing a couple times from how sore his throat was from all the laughing. "O-Oh my god..." Slowly getting up to roll down the side walk. Offering to help Thomas. As he grabs his large hands, he tries to pull him up only for his wheels to slide, leading him to fall with Thomas on top. Before a word was spoken, Aaron helps them both up with a glare towards Thomas. Gripping Alexander's face, he begins inspecting him for wounds.

"I'm fine Air! I'm not a little kid." Leading him to raise a brow. "Since when was I "Air"?" Alexander flushes, he pushed them both back onto the grass and begins rolling back towards the house.


	18. Thomas Jefferson believed that soaking your feet in a bucket of cold water would keep you from catching "catarrhs" (a cold)

Head in Martha's lap, his legs tucked against his chest. He turns to look up at his adoptive mother, listening to her hum whilst she braided his hair back against his  skull to make a faux Mohawk 'fro. Even going as far to curl his hair to make it fluffier. He smiles and hums along happily, checking his phone for messages, finding John screaming at him through text.

Johnnyboy: I SAW YOU CRYING AT THE PARK

Johnnyboy: ARE YOU OKAY??

Johnnyboy: WAS THAT ARRON

Johnnyboy: AND FUCKING THOMAS

Johnnyboy: I'M GONNA KILL THEM FOR HURTING YOU

And it continued with John being protective over Alex, honestly, it made him concerned to see he had 43 missed calls from John.. what would he tell him? He left his phone home and it was on mute. Oops.

Sighing, he sets them down while Martha leads him towards a mirror, he blushes at the sight of himself. Smiling while he swipes a few curls from his face. His smile slowly turning into a grin, he happily turns to hug Martha. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. It's beautiful." Turning back to look in the mirror whilst Martha begins adding a few small fake flowers like a flower crown around the entire fro. Turning his head, he reaches up to gently touch it. "You spoil me." She responds after she finished. Alexander scoffs in remark.

"How am I spoiling you when you're the one going out to buy stuff to do these things to my hair??" Martha gives a shrug, tapping his nose. "Next time I might just do your face too." He makes a motion to bite her finger, causing her to pull back with a laugh. "Are you both staying for dinner?" Turning her head to face Aaron and Thomas, smirking when she notes them staring at Alexander in awe.

Aaron snaps out of quickly and nods violently. "Y-Yes! I can stay!" Thomas nods in agreement. Alex turns around to head towards the door. "It's early so I'm just gonna ride around, call me when you're done ma!" Chuckling, she winks at the two boys. "You both go with him, wouldn't want my little boy getting attacked." Eagerly, Thomas picks Alex up causing him to scream, Aaron following closely after as they sped down the streets.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET HIM!" Thomas screams while Aaron chased them. "GET BACK HERE!" Slowing down finally so Alex can roll on his own. He sighs as they squawk over his head. "You guys are weird." Linking their arms with his own by the elbows.

 

^v^v^

 

Alexander help but laugh as the duo acted like bodyguards when people tried flirting with him. Eternally, he was hearting every time somebody did. It reminded him of the wrong he has done back at the ice-cream parlor.

His mind trails off until he notes Aaron picking up a puppy from the ground. Swiftly making his way over, he hears the poor thing whimper. "Is it alright?" Thomas spoke up form behind Alex. Aaron shrugs. "Yeah.. just thin. Saw him around my house when he was fuller, looked lost. Guess he's abandoned or something." Stroking his belly. Alexander frowns at the thought of all these animals getting abandoned. "Ain't that a shame." He responds, reaching up to gently take him from Aaron where he kissed the pup between the eyes. Trying to cope it to stop crying. "Poor baby..."

Holding him neatly in his arms, he whines. "I don't think my family needs another pet, Elliot is already enough with all the taxidermy I have to make for him and Thomas has Cliff whom is working.." He sighs. Aaron nods, taking the pup back. "I'll take him then. Now all three of us have a pet." He smiles. Thomas began ushering them towards his house hurriedly. "Lets feed him then, get him some warmth."

 

^v^v^

 

 In the end, they ended up in Thomas's bathroom giving the pup a bath with Cliff. Alex shrieks as the pup tries to eat his hand. Aaron snorts before laughing along with Thomas.

"So,  what's his name Aaron?" Aaron shrugs but, he grins anyways. "Let's call him... Leo." Gently petting the browns, black, and white patched Shephard/Huskie mix. Alex hummed softly. "So no there are three Alex's..." He chuckles. Aaron gives a confused look as Thomas flushes slightly. "H-He says that b-because.. his nickname as a k-kid was little lion and Leo is a lion a-and Cliff's original name was Alex, so..." Aaron nods in understanding. Glaring at Thomas when he scoots closer to the oblivious Caribbean earning a challenging glare back. "I see."

Cliff jumps out as Thomas gets up to dry him off along with the floor, using a hair dryer to help the process. Alex grabs Leo's cheeks and laughs softly while he squishes the pup's face. "He's adorable!" He squeaks happily.

Picking him up to help Thomas dry the dogs off. Aaron moving to drain the tub with a hum that Alex recognized almost instantly. Turning his head with big eyes. "Is that the 'Private and Intimate House of the House' from 'The Great Comet of 1812'?" He gasps as Aaron pauses to nod eagerly. "Y-Yeah!" Alex grins. "I thought so! Isn't it such a good musical! I mean, come on, Phillipa playing Natasha was like.. wow." He raises his hands to make firework-like motions. Aaron chuckles as Alex rambles on about The Great Comet of 1812 then off to ramble about other musicals whilst he ties a bow tie onto Cliff and Leo's neck, because why not?

Alex clutches his hands together and leans onto them dreamily while he closes his eyes. "And the guy that played Lin-Manuel, he was to die for. I'm so lucky I share his name because those blonde locks and those pretty violet eyes!" He purrs to himself, oblivious to the jealous growls emerging from the two men. Alex squeals as he was ripped from his thoughts by his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Alex! I'm just about done, you boys can come back now." Giving a nod, he smiles. "Alright, thanks ma. We're heading there now." Hearing her end the call after a bit of small talk he urges for the dogs to follow him as he runs down the stairs to put his rollerblades on. Aaron and Thomas following shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back with my shit writings-


	19. James Monroe and Alexander Hamilton were supposed to duel only to be stopped by their mutual friend, Aaron Burr

Alexander sits down in silence. The tension in the air left him a bit uncomfortable. Especially since Thomas and Aaron continued to glare at each other over his head. He can sense the timid aura around them suffocating his lungs.

Finishing off his plate, Alexander quickly takes the chance to wash his own dish before running to pick up the dogs, running them up to his room where he found Elliot curled up against the window, staring at something longingly. Closing the door behind him, he lets Leo and Cliff sniff at the taxidermies as he picks Elliot up. "You got a new friend, buddy." Setting him down besides Leo. He nearly squeals as Elliot puts his head against Leo's, wrapping his tail around his neck. It wasn't long before Cliff join by putting his paws around them as if it were a hug. Not even a second later and Alex was taking pictures.

What a good day to find a new friend?

 

^v^v^

 

Alex practically screamed as he was tackled by his boyfriend. "John!" He screams, getting back up on his rollerblades, John laughs. "Hi Lexi!" It concerned Alex when that smile suddenly disappeared, following his gaze, he turns his head towards Thomas and Aaron. Noting them glaring back at John.

Rolling away slowly, he speeds towards the school away from them.

 

^v^v^

 

"-and then they suddenly all went quiet and had a glaring contest!" Alex exclaims as he puts his rollerblades in his locker. Lafayette shrugs, Hercules rubbing small circles on the back of his hand. "I don't know, it sounds like they either hate each other or they all want a competition for your attention mon petit lion." Alexander sighs as he adjusted his backpack, putting his phone in his pocket. "I guess.."

Following them out the room towards their first period class. "I just wished they could get along. I don't want a repeat of when it was just John and Thomas... it was scary and now Aaron, it's gonna hurt a lot because they're all so close to me, hell, I'm dating John!" He goes quiet as they take their seats. "Yet.. I don't want to? He's kind of been.. distant. Even if he's banned from home and we barely started dating. I feel like I'm just his precious trophy." He whines as Laf wraps an arm around him.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Alex. John wouldn't do that, by all means, we've known him for a while and he is loyal to his lovers." Hercules hummed, a poor attempt to lighten the mood. Nodding, Alex got his notebook and pencil ready. "Whatever you say Hercules."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a mini filler, I haven't been feeling well lately so I don't have the inspiration to just write, write, write all day. I wish I had the energy to do so again but, this is the best I can do.
> 
> My apologies.


	20. Andrew Jackson had a talking parrot that he taught to swear, so much so that it was excused from his funeral

_Alex giggled as Thomas tackled him into the water._

_"Thommy! Get off!" Earning a laugh from the taller boy. "Never!" Pulling off anyways to let Alex swim away. The boys had gone swimming that day, Thomas's parents supervising. They knew how lonely and endangered Alex was at home so they snuck him away to have some fun before he is forced to go home to that abusive foster home again._

_Thomas followed close behind Alex as he makes biting motions. "I'm gonna eat you!" Alex screams as he swims faster. "NO! NOT A SHARK!" He exclaimed playfully as they swam around. The water felt nice for such a warm day. Eventually they had gone back onto the land to join the Jefferson's as they had a cold watermelon for a snack before going back to play in the water._

 

^v^v^

 

Alex felt his shoulder being shook gently as he lifted his head to face a rather angry teacher. Mr. Foster's eyes seemed to widen as Alex gave him the hardest glare he could for interrupting the best dream he's had in years. Sitting up grouchily, Mr. Foster didn't bother stepping any closer to Alex as he backed off.

Rubbing at his eyes, his expression stays neutral yet dark at the same time.

His eyes advert from the front to doodle in his notebook tiredly. Calming down a bit as Elliot rubs up against his torso. His eyes drooped again as the bell rang, he gave a loud yawn and stretched before gathering his things. Instead of heading to class, he felt himself heading for the roof instead. Next thing he knows is that he's just lying on the ground on top, bag over his face so he can try and fall asleep again.

"Whoa, Alexander skipping class? So the new kid does have guts?" Removing the bag from his face, he stares up at the two unfamiliar faces. One of a man with black eyes and black hair, short on the sides, long on top. The other a boy with red hair cut to about chin length and blue (?) eyes.

Alex blinked tiredly. "And, who are you?" The black haired boy seemed offended as the red head smiles. "Samuel Seabury, that is my friend Charles Lee." The 'Charles' kid was just sputtering in shock as if everyone knew him. Sam sighed. "Charles also an attention seeker." He mouthed. Alex nodded.

"Elliot, want to meet people?" Elliot mewled as he stared up at the two students, getting the jest that he should pay attention to Charles. Rubbing up against him, Charles then began squealing in delight as he picked up Elliot and began playing with him.

Alex only huffed in annoyance, his mind pondering over everything that has happened in school, from now to the students he's met. Yawning loudly, he puts the bag back over his face.

 

^v^v^

 

Alex had sat up sharply at the call of his name, his arms moving to grab onto Elliot, whom mewled in confusion.

Alex was greeted with Lafayette's sad face. "Hey Laf! What's wrong?" Rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Lafayette gave a curt shrug. "Well.. what's wrong is that me and a quarter of the school found out something devastating." Alex nods, urging for Laf to continue. Lafayette sat there quietly for quite a while before speaking again. "John.. was caught having sex with a sophomore girl earlier."

Alex's heart stopped. He couldn't help but laugh as Lafayette stared at him in confusion. "Nice prank Laf, come on, I think it's about time to go home n-"

"It's not a lie." Hercules' voice confirmed. Alex tensed, his laughter stopping, the smile falling. "..What?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, is that a poorly made chapter made as an apology for going missing?


	21. George Washington once seiced fire to return a dog to the British

Alex was sobbing into Lafayette's chest, watching John get beat up by Thomas. He ignored John's yelled for Alex to stop him, he must have really thought Alex still loved him, huh?

Alexander only gave him a betrayed glare as Thomas continued to yell into John's face, giving him another solid punch to the nose before getting up to kick him one last time. Alexander watched as people turned their backs to John and walk away... at least people in this school took cheating as a serious matter.

Alex was quick to wipe his tears away as he felt Thomas flinch when he took a hold of his hands to look them over. "Seven split knuckles, two broken fingers.. and a dislocated finger." In which he pulled back into place, causing Thomas to bark in pain, his hands retreating away from Alex. Alex put his hands in his pockets after wiping his eyes, managing to completely ignore John's begging along with the tugging at his sweater. "If the nurse isn't here or doesn't know how to fix these, tell me." Thomas gazed at him for a bit before nodding. "Yeah... thanks." Running off.

Alex numbly turns back towards Lafayette. "Home?"

Lafayette nods, sparing John a single glance. "Home." He agrees.

 

^v^v^

 

Alex numbly stared at the ceiling, Thomas at his side, Elliot and Cliff lying besides them.

"I-I'm sorry Alexander... I wish I could have stopped him so you can stay happy with hi-"

"Shut up, Thomas. History had it's eyes on him and he wasn't careful of the choices he made." Watching Thomas move into his field of vision. "Yeah.. but, that doesn't mean you have to go down with him. Just.. forget. He's not the John you once knew anymore, actually, who the hell is John?" He laughs, trying to bring light to the conversation.

Alex finally turned his gaze towards him leading him to promptly shut up.

"Go to sleep, I'll sleep on this end, you get that end." He sighs as he lies on the bed facing the wall. Thomas eventually settled, their backs facing each other. Closing his eyes, he eventually falls asleep, ignoring the way Thomas shifted and curled over him so they were spooning.

 

^v^v^

 

Alexander awoke to somebody whispering in the hallway. He decides to eavesdrop and pretend he was still asleep. "-yeah, but Alex can't just be left alone!" That must have been Thomas. "I've known him since we were young, trust me Gilbert.. He is a clingy person and likes to have attention on him. He may seem to act like he likes to be alone but, he just wants to be cared for. Trust me. He's not the isolated Alexander you think you know. He's a lion. He hates being alone, but he hates bothering people at the same time. He only bothers those he has a mutual hate with." The other of the two identical men, Lafayette, gave a sigh. "Thomas, you're an idiot-" "I'm not! Just let me stay to hold him for the night. He needs it.."

A long pause of silence before one of the two men were storming away. The close of a door indicated that it must have been Lafayette whom left. Quiet footsteps reenter his room as Thomas closed the door, Alex sat up and stared directly at him. Watching Thomas stare back at him with wide eyes, frozen like a deer in headlights. Alex only yawns as if he just woke up. "Tommy..?" Watching him relax. He makes his way over and hugs Alex out of the blues. "I'm here..." Hugging him back, he felt Thomas rest his head on top of his, his own eyes closing again while Thomas beginning moving them so they were still clinging to one another, just lying on the bed. Legs tangled in the process.

"I'm here.."


	22. Thomas Jefferson studied and spoke 9 languages

Alexander held Thomas close as he had awoken and cried in the sleeping man's arms. He didn't want Thomas to be bothered with him. He was just a scrawny orphan that can handle everything himself. Even if it hurts..

Gently getting out of Thomas's arms, he searches in his drawers and pulls out the butterfly knife George got him as a present. Meant to be used for taxedermy but, he thought it was too pretty. Looking aorund, he stares at Elliot, watching the feline as the feline watched him knowingly. Alex gave a faint smile. "You can come if you want.. stop me when I do too much." The feline was quick on it's paws as it headed towards the bathroom connected to the room. Alex checked on Thomas and Cliff before heading into the bathroom. locking it behind him. He goes on with his business. After 15 on each arm, Elliot rubbed up against him.

Sniffling, Alex turns on the water and cleans the knife, stashing it in a drawer before cleaning his arms and the sink. Washing the tears off his face afterwards. Bandaging his arms and pulling on a sweater after. He smiles and pulls Elliot close. "I'm okay.." Heading out the bathroom, he takes a seat on te bed besides Thomas and cliff. "I love you Elly." Playing with his soft ears before setting him down. Curling up in the tall man's arms once more, Elliot getting between them. He closed his eyes and let the night go on from there.

 

^v^v^

 

His arms itched, but he ignored it. His eyes hurt, but he ignored that too. He was tired... he ended up getting in trouble for that one. He had passed out in class and got yelled at for it.

He had passed out again at lunch rather than eating according to Lafayette. He didn't even remember.. His body was in pain as the day went on, eventually he ended up skipping his last two classes and sleeping on the roof instead. He didn't want to do anything today. He hasn't seen Thomas much all day either which would concern him usual-

A bark alerts him as he sits up. Elliot is mewling, pawing at his throat. "I'm up..." He sighs as he gets up slowly. He takes a look up at the barking, Cliff is sitting there quietly, he looks up and is greeted by Thomas towering over him. "Hi dad..." Flopping back down on the concrete roof as Thomas tries to get comfy lying down besides him.

"I'm not your dad, Alexander." Thomas sighed. Alex just shrugs. "Why weren't you in class?" Alex shrugs again. "Why aren't you in class?" Alexander sighs mockingly. Thomas flicks his nose.

"Looking for you, you were.. off, today." Thomas said, trying to think before speaking so it didn't sound offensive. He sighs as Aaron Burr came into view as well. "Alex, thought you'd be up here, though, it was a bit too obvious so I checked out in the gardens first." He smiles warmly. Taking a seat besides Alexander. Alexander appreciated that he didn't proceed to call him out for being 'different'.

Alexander yawns softly as he stretches his limps out. "I want a break today... thought I'd start a day early even if it's cold out. Tomorrow is the start of spring break after all." He grins. Elliot meows as he falls off. "Oops, sorry bud." Massaging the felines face before letting him curl up against his abdomen.

His eyes raise towards the sky with a sigh. "It's beautiful out." He mutters.

"It is." The duo respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, it's been a while but, hey. I'm back! Apologies on the short chapter!


	23. Aaron Burr admired Mary Wollstonecraft

Continuously cleaning and rewrapping his arms throughout the weeks, he sighs as he couldn't help but make a couple more in the mean time as well. His eyes became dull, he became an empty shell by the end of the week. He was tired of hearing about him and John for the past two weeks, then all of a sudden rumors about him cheating behind John's back with Thomas and Aaron came in and that made him tick like a bomb.

People now were suddenly calling him a whore but, he could care less. They'll surely be happier when he dies, he concludes. That made him smile as he tuned out in History class. His body kept up with the teacher and wrote notes but, mentally, he was off the border.

He was getting so tired. Even if the Washington's acted like he belonged, he felt so out of place. He had to cut out a section in his head in order to fit their puzzle. If he hadn't, he would be off in some other foster home getting abused and touched all over again. The thought of it made him shudder. When the bell rang, he didn't mean to but, he had already bolted out and headed to the roof. Maybe he should do a public one right then and now. If nobody wants to listen to his side of the story then he supposed they'll be happier seeing him fall to his death instead, huh? He looks up at the sky. It was just as beautiful as yesterday. Taking a seat on the ledge, he continues to stare at the sky. It looked ever so lovely. So blue.. so.. perfect. So perfect that it was alarming how perfect everything seemed to be. Guess the world really does wants to send him off with something good. Giving a sigh, he pulls his legs over and looks down. He can see the delinquents smoking, the gym class doing yoga outside, John... He frowns as he watches John stretch out his limbs during yoga, he seemed to have moved on quickly and just as he thought that, he moved closer to some girl and started joking with her. Then, just like that, since they were at the back of the class they began to make out. It hurt him. So much.

It's just.. too fast. How long have they been together? Did he know about this? Who is she? What is happening? Why is he jealous?

He gives a silent scream as arms suddenly wrap around his torso and turn him around. Dragging him into their chest. He hears a sob above him. Looking up, he sees Aaron.. crying. Alex couldn't help but be confused. "What are you doing?" Aaron shakes his head. "D-Don't leave me too.. Don't leave me. I don't want to put an 'x' over your face too..." He sobs as he pulls Alexander closer. Alex's eyes widen as Aaron held him. Was he really sad? Was he going to be missed? He looks over Aaron's shoulder back at Thomas whom is panting. He's in his gym uniform. "I saw you sitting on the ledge! What the hell!?" Running over and hugging Alexander as well. Alex didn't know what to do as he was held by them. One crying and begging him to not die, the other scolding him whilst crying. Cliff and Elliot are rubbing against their legs.

He was loved?

"John.. how long?" They pull back and stare at Alex as he stares at them blankly. "How long has he been with that girl down there?" He spoke quietly as he point at the duo that were still making out. Thomas lowers his head. "Two months before he dated you... I tried telling you not to date him-" "You didn't tell me he was dating somebody else." Alex interjects. "You only said he was a bad guy and I shouldn't be with him. You never said anything about a girl." He sighs.

He's just so tired.

He turns away to continue looking over the ledge, he can just imagine it. The blood going everywhere as he falls flat on the ground. How dead his eyes would be.. the shock in john's eyes. He begins to tear up as he thinks about permanently leaving Thomas this time. How devastating. How painful. How awful... he chokes on his own sobs of pain.

**Author's Note:**

> This felt really rushed and just.. messy. Anyways, hope you guys like it.


End file.
